rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea-Best Day Ever
So this idea could be good or bad, but with all the people writing reviews for the episodes again, I thought I would try something a little different and got the idea from one of my favorite shows, the Animaniacs. Anyway, I will be looking at this episode and if people like the idea, then I might just keep going. I'll pick some of the more important moments in each episode and make say what I thought was a good idea, and what I thought was a bad one, and a reason why that may be of various lengths (I would say I'll keep it short, but I can't promise that). So lets give this a go. The Food Fight Good Idea Starting off the volume with an epic battle. Bad Idea Making the heroes seem indestructible during the battle. Reasoning So I'm sure everyone has commented on this, but this is the biggest problem I had with the episode. The food fight was epic, but it may be a result of people complaining the first volume didn't have enough action. As far as the fight goes, it was pretty awesome the entire time and that finishing move Ruby does was pretty entertaining. Maybe it is something she learned in class over this time, but who knows. The fight itself could be a way to show us how they have all improved over time; even Jaune lands a front flip with a watermelon. On the reverse side, everyone takes way too much damage. I think this is the first fight in the series (aside from Cardin vs Jaune) where people have fought each other and may be the most involved fight so far. We have Weiss being smashed against a stone pillar, Yang goes flying into the atmosphere, Blake is held in the air by a torrent of soda cans, and Ruby creates a sort of vortex that slams JNPR and all the food into a wall. Yang then falls back down and everyone is smiling. I can never watch that part when they are catapulted into the forest without wondering if they even needed a landing strategy, I mean everyone seems like they can take any amount of punishment and laugh it off. Update: So based on some of the comments, I may need to go into more detail on this. I understand that Aura makes the characters in the show tougher as far as injuries go, but at the same time Aura can't stop everything and it does deplete (as shown in Cardin and Jaune's fight, as well as against the Ursa Major). In the first volume, most fights made the characters appear that despite having Aura, the Grimm in the forest could still hurt them. Even being launched off the cliff at the start of the test made us think that without a landing strategy, the fall would kill or seriously hurt the students. Yet in this episode, Yang was in the air far longer then when launched off the cliff, but lands very unceremoniously back in the building with no damage at all. When Jaune and Cardin fought, Jaune's Aura wasn't gone, but he still got a bruise from being punched. Yet here getting sucked into a wind vortex, getting slammed into a wall, then getting pelted with food, soda cans, and plates is laughable. If Aura is that strong in the series, then how am I supposed to feel any kind of intensity at all? It would be like having a comic book staring Superman and the villain is a common mugger; it would be super boring because you know Superman can't be hurt. The reason I don't like this scene is because it makes the characters seem indestructible, but in Volume 1 we believed they could be hurt or killed. The Bad Guys Good Idea Making the bad guys part of the plot again. Bad Idea Introducing a character, only to have him killed by the bad guys to show they are bad guys. Reasoning I like that the bad guys are back in the picture. For most of Volume 1, we never really get much of the bad guys until the last episode, aside from quick little nods. In this episode, they take up most of the run time and that is not a bad things. On the other hand, Tukson was built up by his inclusion in the trailer and everyone was sure that they were trying to recruit him or something along those lines. Instead he seems like a sacrifice in order to let us know that the bad guys are bad guys. Plus we know nothing of this character so even if he did die, I feel nothing as a result. Sure we managed to learn a little about White Fang's policy on leaving, but it was more like a safe kill so that someone could die in RWBY without having anyone important die in RWBY. I only pray he will join all his brothers in the glorious red shirt army. So? So what did you think was a good idea or a bad idea in this episode. They don't have to come in pairs, but it would be interesting to see what you all post. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Blog posts